


Don't say a Word (Nygmobblepot One-Shot)

by dead_meat_fandoms



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_meat_fandoms/pseuds/dead_meat_fandoms
Summary: Oswald thought he could conceal his feelings for Ed by hiding his fantasies in the shower, until Ed comes over and listens in on Oz's most inner desires.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Don't say a Word (Nygmobblepot One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write lol, even if it's pretty short. Much respect to the people on here who write entire novels :-)

It had been a long day at the Iceberg Lounge, several fights had broken out and Oswald was exhausted from being on his feet all day. All he cared about was a hot shower to relax his aching leg and calm his stressed mind. He decided to sit on the tiles, to give his leg a break, and let the water slide down his back like a waterfall. It was pleasant and it seemed to be working to fight his pain. He leaned his head against the wall and let his mind wander from his anxieties. Ed was supposed to come over for dinner later.  
"Ed..." He said with relish.  
The thought of seeing his good friend and partner-in-crime excited Oswald. They hadn't seen each other in months and Oswald was looking forward to the encounter. Ever since Edward denied his proclamation of love, Oswald had felt a bit awkward around Ed, but he was hoping he could change that tonight, he didn't want to tarnish their relationship with a silly crush.  
But.. Just because Ed didn't reciprocate his feeling didn't mean that Oswald couldn't imagine the scenario, right? He quite enjoyed imagining what being with Ed would be like. Tall, handsome, Oswald would have to stand on his toes to kiss him. He began to think about the dirtier things he would like Ed to do with him. Just thinking about Ed on top of him, breathing hard and getting off to Oswald's naked body, was enough to make his wet cock twitch. Ed wouldn't be there for, what, another hour? Oz had time for a little self-care.  
He pumped some lotion into his palm and started working it down his length, thinking about Ed's own swollen cock. Oswald began to slide his hand up and down his cock, closing his eyes and picturing Ed's hand instead. 

Ed walked through the mansion's large doorway for the first time in what felt like years. The house smelled of roasting chicken and a hint of pine.  
_He must have lit a candle _, Ed thought to himself. He gazed around the entryway, smiling to himself because of how tidy it was. Oz must have had the whole staff up all day cleaning, just for him. He enjoyed knowing Oz was just excited as he was. Ed had wanted to talk to Oswald about what he had said before, about how he was in love with him. Ed felt he acted too harshly and wanted to apologize. Maybe give Oswald a chance. Ed wondered where Oz was, he said to be over at 9:00 pm for dinner and it was already 8:40. He hung up his coat and hat and started up the stairs. Perhaps Oz was getting dressed for the occasion, and Ed could wait outside his door as a surprise. As Edward got to the top of the stair, he heard a faint echo, it sounded a bit like Oswald. He walked toward the noise and as he got closer, he realized it was grunting, a little panting too. The sound became clearest in front of the bedroom door. It was slightly cracked open so Ed thought it was fine to peer inside. Nobody was there, except for the light and clouds of steam coming from the bottom of the master bathroom door.  
Ed could still hear the whines and pants of his friend,__

_What if he fell on his bad leg?! _, Ed thought worried, _What if he can't get up? _  
He worried for his poor feathered friend, since he denied his advances, Ed had began to feel for Oz more than he ever had before. He felt protective over him, perhaps even in a romantic way, though Ed wouldn't admit it. Ed decided to peek through the keyhole, just in case there wasn't anything wrong he wouldn't frighten Oz. He kneeled low and peered through the old brass doorknob.  
What he saw made him jump a bit, Oswald sitting in the shower, legs spread, slowly gliding his hand up and down his cock. Before Ed could turn away, he heard Oswald pant out "Oh, Ed... please.." and starting pumping his hand a little faster. Before Ed thought of anything else, he knocked sharply on the door. Oswald quickly turned towards the door, his hand leaving his swollen cock. Oz shakily stood up, turned the water off, and through on a robe, before limping towards the door. Ed was almost able to make a run for it but Oz was too fast, he swung open the door. As soon as he realized it was Edward who knocked and not a nosy housekeeper, the anger left his face and was replaced with embarrassment.  
"Oh.. Ed! You're a bit early," He attempted to hide the growth in his robe as best he could, "I was just cleaning up, I should be down in a few minutes. If you co-"  
Oswald was cut off by Ed leaning in and kissing him. The embarrassment only grew on Oz's face as Ed leaned in a bit more to shove his tongue against Oswald's. It felt needy and unbridled, the opposite of the Edward Nygma that Oswald knew. Before long, Oswald started to dip his tongue into Ed's mouth, battling for dominance.____

____ _ _

____Oswald was taken aback but he worked his mouth, nipping at Ed's lips like it were a dream and he was about to wake up. They kissed for a bit until Ed pulled away, much to Oswald's disappointment. Ed took a step back, bringing with him Oz's robe, and gazed at his dripping cock. To Oswald's shock, Ed kneeled down and licked his length from base to tip, relishing Oswald's gasps. He took his cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, earning him Oz's hand's tightly holding his hair and pushing him down a bit. Ed chuckled and continued to push his head down, fully engulfing Oz's member, He bobbed his head up and down, humming as he did so to drive Oz over the edge. He ended with letting Oswald's cum drip down his mouth and licking away any stray droplets on Oswald's head.  
Now it was Ed's turn. He picked Oz up bridal style and carefully set him on the king-sized bed, pulling his tie from around his neck and tying Oz's wrists to the bed post. Oz worried a little but he knew Ed would never try to hurt him, at least not on purpose. Ed's cock felt strained against his work pants, he unzipped them and tossed them on the floor. Pulling off his boxers, Oz gasped. Ed was large, bigger than what Oswald had seen, and it wasn't even fully erect. Ed's cock twitched against his thigh as he noticed Oswald's worried look.  
"Yeah.. We don't have to penetrate, I just want you to enjoy yourself, Oz," Ed said with a soft smile.  
"Maybe you could just hump it against mine?" Oswald asked, he had seen it in porn before and it looked like it would feel good.  
"Okay, we don't even need protection then," Ed laughed.  
He spread Oswald's legs and positioned his member against Oz's hardening one and stared to roll his hips a little against Oswald's warm body. Their foreskin rubbed against their heads, simultaneously jacking each other off. Ed grunted alongside Oswald, watched his precum drip down between their throbbing cocks, slicking each other up and making the job easier. Edward leaned down and began to kiss Oz harshly, driving their cocks even closer together. Ed could feel himself coming closer to the edge and sped up, the sound of it making him even more lustful.  
Ed came hard and Oz followed soon after, they lay there, their bodies panting. Ed rolled next to Oswald and untied him from the bed. Oz slowly rose from his spot and looked at Ed, "We smell terrible, I could use a shower," he smiled. Ed grinned back,"Yeah, we should do something about it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They walked into the bathroom and shut the door._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Ted, aka dead_meat_fandoms ! This is my first fanfic ever and I was inspired by all the talented writers under the nygmobblepot tag (i've literally read every one shot with them lol). I'm new to ao3 so please excuse me if I make errors in the formatting or tags or anything. I was thinking I could do an Oswald x Edward and then maybe go onto Oswald x OC one day. Some stuff about me: I like Sci-fi, Batman, and Horror (maybe expect some monster fics ;)) all right i'll get out of your hair, also, plz leave any constructive criticisms, i want to improve in any way i can


End file.
